ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Brainstorm
Brainstorm is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. Appearance Ben as Brainstorm Brainstorm has a crab-like appearance. He has pincers for hands and six legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain, which is pink in color. Brainstorm wears a neck brace with the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on it to help him hold up his head. In Omniverse, Brainstorm has a black loin cloth with a green stripe running across it on the bottom of his body. He has a black stripe in the center of his head with a green stripe in the center of it. He now has four legs instead of six, and each leg has a black stripe on its joint. Each leg also has a single joint instead of two. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on a white and green neck brace. The hair-like spikes on his face and forehead are longer and his eyes connect to a large black strip that extends around his forehead. Brainstorm now has two spikes on each elbow. Albedo as Negative Brainstorm In Omniverse, Negative Brainstorm looks just like Ben's Brainstorm, but he is pale pink in color with yellowish teeth and his stripes are red instead of green. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on a red and white neck brace. Powers and Abilities The Vengers(72).png|Brainstorm using his electrokinesis Brainstorm - Unknown EP.png|Brainstorm climbing a wall Brainstorm strength.png|Brainstorm's strength The Vengers(67).png|Brainstorm performing mental calculations Brainstorm's cranium holds an immense brain, giving him super-massive intelligence. He can solve difficult calculations mentally in roughly seconds. As seen in Greetings from Techadon, he knows complex angular physics, and can visualize equations and movement of objects as if they're actually there. He can determine mechanical values and physical properties simply by looking at them. With his intellect, he can perfectly understand the mindsets and mannerisms of his enemies, and any useful objects around him, so he can know exactly what move to make to take down his enemies. In The Vengers, his IQ is shown to be 10^30, or one nonillion. Brainstorm can produce and manipulate green electricity (yellow in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) in a variety of useful forms, including shoving or launching enemies, shocking enemies, creating protective force fields of energy by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. As shown in Vilgax Attacks, Brainstorm can launch energy bolts and create large energy blasts. He can uses his electrokinesis to telekinetically move objects, size and mass ranging from trains to living beings. He can generate electricity in his pincers without needing to open his skull plates. He can control machinery and similar things using his electrokinesis, giving him a form of technokinesis. Brainstorm is strong enough to crush a refrigerator using his pincers. Brainstorm is able to climb walls. In Inferno, Brainstorm displays the ability to levitate above the ground. Weaknesses Echo Echo's sonic screams can give Brainstorm a headache and it makes it hard for him to concentrate (suggesting concentration is required for him to use his powers). Brainstorm tends to be egotistical, which makes him forget to do simple things. This was seen in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, when he was too busy planning an attack on an escaped Spidermonkey before he's reminded by Gwen to scan him. If his shell is closed when releasing electricity, it will shock and injure his brain. It seems Brainstorm can be shorted out due to the electricity in his brain. Since he is a Cerebrocrustacean, he is vulnerable to his species' natural predator, the Vicetopus. History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Brainstorm first appeared in Pier Pressure. Brainstorm defeated Ship. *In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Brainstorm stopped Kevin from splashing him. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Brainstorm battled Albedo as Big Chill and Echo Echo. *In Voided, Brainstorm defeated D'Void and later failed to defeat him again. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Brainstorm piloted Ship in "Battle Mode". *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Brainstorm captured the escaped Spidermonkey. *In Inferno, Brainstorm built a pen for some Pyroxivors out of some train tracks. *In Singlehanded, Brainstorm battled Sunder. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Fame, Brainstorm was seen on TV. *In Escape from Aggregor, Brainstorm told the Yeti to attack Dr. Animo and then freed it. *In Fused, Brainstorm was defeated by Aggregor. *In Eye of the Beholder, Brainstorm freed Baz-El. *In Greetings from Techadon, Brainstorm got a hole in one in golf using his "mental calculations". *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Brainstorm battled the six Ultimate forms. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Negative Brainstorm figured out that somehow Ben must have broken free from the Cassiopeian Dream Eater. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Malefactor, a kid attempted to dunk Brainstorm, but missed. *In The Vengers, Brainstorm defeated the Vengers. *In A New Dawn, Brainstorm appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Albedo *In A Fistful of Brains, Negative Brainstorm fought Astrodactyl. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben *''Pier Pressure'' (first appearance) *''What Are Little Girls Made Of?'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Voided'' (x2) *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Inferno'' (selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Singlehanded'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''Fame'' (first re-appearance; TV) *''Escape from Aggregor'' *''Fused'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''Greetings from Techadon'' *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' ;Dream *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben *''Malefactor'' (first re-appearance) *''The Vengers'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Albedo *''A Fistful of Brains'' Internet Games In Ben 10: Game Creator, and Galactic and Omniverse challenge, you can play as Brainstorm, and his attack goes through walls. Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Brainstorm is a playable alien character in Vilgax Attacks. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Brainstorm is a playable alien character in the game. Naming and Translations Etymology His name comes from the word, brainstorm, which means a spontaneous group discussion to create new ideas and solve problems. Which references how he always creates new ideas and solves problems with his IQ. Trivia *Like Ultimate Echo Echo, Lodestar (in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien only), Water Hazard, Big Chill, and Atomix, Brainstorm has a mouth that doesn't move except to show emotion. In War of the Worlds: Part 2, it opened when he vomited, it opens and closes depending on his motion. *Brainstorm does not speak through his mouth; his thoughts are projected as sound waves. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males